


Opposites

by Cour104



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot of  the first time Cat Noir and Ladybug met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites

They say opposites attract. What they didn’t say was that when they collided everything would change.

It was a late August evening. I walking home from my friend Alya’s house when it happened. When he happened. The wind blew softly, it’s warmth caressing my skin. I walked at a steady pace, taking in the sights of Paris around me. Although I see them everyday, each time they seem to be more beautiful than the last.

I stopped abruptly as a scream rang through the air. A group of people ran past, fear etched into their features. I ducked into an alleyway, peering around the corner. A man stood in the middle of the street, his body shaking with anger. He wore a strange costume, like something a supervillain would be dressed in in a movie. It was a full-length, skin-tight, bright red suit, decorated with what appeared to be flames. A scream escaped my lips as his eyes met mine. I ducked back into the alley, sinking down behind a dumpster.

‘’Marinette, he’s been Akumatized.’’ Tikki spoke, coming out from my bag where she had previously resided.

Tikki was a Kwami, a magical being who’s come to help me use my miraculous. I didn’t believe it at first. But, once she explained everything to me, and now that I was experiencing it first hand, it was hard not to believe her. I glanced around, checking my surroundings to make sure there were no more civilians around, then I took a deep breath.

‘’Tikki, spots on,’’ I whispered nervously.

That was the first time I transformed into Ladybug. I stood confidently, making my way towards the villain.

‘’Stand down, villian!’’ I called out. He turned to look at me, a condescending grin plastered on his face.

‘’The name is Heatwave, and, with the help of Hawkmoth, your miraculous and all of Paris will be mine!’’

A laugh burst from his lungs and he glowered at me. I gulped, unprepared for what I knew what was about to happen. What made me think I could fight villains?

My confidence wavered, then disappeared altogether as he charged at me.

I was running. Heroes weren’t supposed to run, but I just couldn’t do it. Not alone. And what I didn’t know was that soon, I wouldn’t have to.  
My feet skidded across the sidewalk, moving as fast, if not faster, than humanly possible. Heat Wave continued chasing me, screaming from a distant, his voice fading as I turned a corner. I turned my head, glancing behind me to see if he was closing in. Then, I crashed into someone.

I tumbled backward, sprawling in the grass. I looked up and a boy dressed in a cat costume stood before me. I stared at him, perplexed, and he returned the gaze with the same emotion. Then, he flashed me a grin and stuck out his hand. I took it cautiously, uncertain about his intentions.

‘’I’m Cat Noir,’’ he introduced as he helped me up.

‘’Ladybug…’’ I replied, brushing dirt off my costume.

‘’Well, ‘Ladybug’ what are you doing out here? Don’t you know there’s an evil madman on the loose?’’

‘’Unfortunately, yes.’’ I replied.

Cat Noir raised an eyebrow, singling for an explanation.

‘’You see,’’ I began, ‘’I’m a superhero. A kwami, Tikki, came to me and gave me a miraculous. Superpowers. Now I’m Ladybug, ready to fight Hawkmoth’s victims and save the day.’’

‘’Then why were you running?’’ He asked. His eyes searched mine eagerly, awaiting my reply.

I looked away, ashamed to call myself a hero.

‘’I can’t face him, not alone.’’ I explained, my voice sad.

Cat Noir smiled, grabbing my hand, comfortingly.

‘’Well you don’t have to be alone. Not anymore. I’ll be your partner, My Lady, and I’ll always be here for you, promise.’’

I smiled back, pulling my hand from his grasp.

‘’Well, Kitty Cat, what are you waiting for? We have a villain to defeat.’’ 

And with that I turned and ran, listening as Cat Noir laughed, following closely in pursuit.


End file.
